bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsovinar
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Tsovinar (disambiguation). |id = 820567 |no = 8426 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 55 |animation_move = 55 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 9, 15, 21, 27, 33, 39, 45, 51, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 14, 19, 24, 29, 34, 39, 44, 49, 54, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94, 99, 104, 109 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 10, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 13, 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 78, 90, 110 |sbb2_distribute = 40, 30, 30 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 8, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Eons ago, when Aimyhr was but an infant planet consisting only of water, a rogue meteorite crashed and sank in the great ocean expanse, leaving a massive fossilized shell at the bottom of the sea. From this strange vessel an alien entity was born—Tsovinar. She quickly adapted to her new suboceanic home, gaining mastery over the abyss and its myriad moods. Her godlike control over hurricanes, tsunamis, and tidal waves led early human settlers by the sea to worship her as a deity—Tsovinar of the West. Believing these natural disasters to be symbols of her fury, the settlers began sacrificial rituals in a bid to appease their goddess. Sensing she could manipulate these mortals to her whims, Tsovinar accepted the offerings, granting them her blessing. Little did the humans know of the alien essence that took root within their bodies; it spread through every generation that followed, and eventually, the wretched half-serpent Naga race was born. Although all within Tsovinar's immense watery domain bowed to her, a ravenous hunger welled up within her soul - the desire to plunge this world into the Endless Abyss from which she was born, so that she can become its ultimate ruler. |summon = You dare call upon me, mortal Summoner? Hmm...very well. Make absolutely certain you do not waste my time. |fusion = Too long have I awaited this day... Those hated mortals who sealed me away shall know true terror. |evolution = |hp_base = 5617 |atk_base = 2309 |def_base = 2391 |rec_base = 2016 |hp_lord = 8024 |atk_lord = 3299 |def_lord = 3415 |rec_lord = 2880 |hp_anima = 8916 |rec_anima = 2642 |atk_breaker = 3537 |def_breaker = 3177 |def_guardian = 3653 |rec_guardian = 2761 |def_oracle = 3296 |rec_oracle = 3237 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Ritual Sacrifice |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, 150% boost to Spark damage, 10% damage reduction & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 50% chance of 25-30% HP recovery when attacked |bb = Tidal Lance |bbdescription = 18 combo massive Water attack on single foe (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), boosts own max HP, slightly boosts OD gauge per ally (up to 12% max), hugely boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns & inflicts Injury, Weakness, Sick, Paralysis effects |bbnote = 10% chance of dealing 5% of max HP, 15% HP, 2% OD fill per ally (12% max) & 600 OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 10 |bbdc = 54 |bbmultiplier = 1000 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Outerworld Darkness |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Water attack on single foe (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 10% chance to deal max HP damage, 160% Spark, 100% crit damage & 500% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 45 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Siren's Song |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, with enormously boosted critical hit rate), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical and Spark damage for 3 turns & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate to self, 300% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 300% crit damage & 300% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Rapture of the Deep |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters for all allies & adds enormous boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 60% crit rate |evointo = 820568 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 820034 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Summon - Jul. 11, 07:00 PST ~ Jul. 25, 06:59 PST (2018) *Matsuri Omni Summon - Jul. 11, 07:00 PST - Aug. 22, 06:59 PST (2018) *Seasonal Summon III - Dec. 29, 07:00 PST - Jan. 02, 06:59 PST (2018-2019) *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 6 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |bazaar_1_type = Matsuri Token |bazaar_1_desc = Summer Paradise |bazaar_1_bonus = 50 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0022_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}